My Life
by thirdwatch03
Summary: What if Sarah had a twin sister and Harm had a twin brother?
1. Default Chapter

As I pull up into the parking lot, I have a bad feeling about this. I saw Joe and four other guys, all dressed in black with guns, go into the JAG building right before I got here. I know what I have to do though. I have to protect my sister, Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb.  
  
-----------  
  
I usually either call her Sarah or Mac. Sarah is five years older than me. She's 30 and I'm 25. We look alot alike, except my hair goes to under my shoulders and Sarah's hair doesn't ever reach. Sarah is Lt. Col. in the marines and she works at JAG. I'm a fighter pilot and I'm a commander in the US Navy. My dad, Jack, was a fighter pilot in the US Navy. He went MIA when Sarah was 9 and I was four. A week after dad was declared MIA, they found his body in a shallow grave somewhere in Afghanastan. Shortly after they found dad, our mom remarried to a man named, Joseph. Joe would wait until my mom went to work, get into a drunk stupor, and kick the crap out of Mac and me. We never cried because usually Joe would just hit us harder and when we were younger our real dad told us that any daughter of his was too brave to cry. We never wanted to let him down, so Sarah and I never cried except for at his funeral. Joe'd eventually pass out on the floor, drunk. When he did, Sarah and I would examine each others battle wounds and patch them up as good as possible. I guess you could say that we were really close growing up, but after High School we kind of broke off from each other.   
  
------------  
  
I walk into the building and up to the information desk. The woman looks at me differently because I'm wearing a Beater and a pair of blue jeans with black knee-length boots instead of like a Navy uniform or something along the lines of that.  
  
"Excuse me, which floor is Lt. Col. Mackenzie on?"  
  
"Third floor."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I got on the elevator and went up to the third floor. When I got to the third floor, I heard screaming coming from the direction of the JAG offices. I got inside the bullpen. I saw dad and the four other guys just standing there with their guns pointed at the people. I only recognized one of the people on the floor and that was Sarah.   
  
"What are you doing here, Samantha?"  
  
"I'm here to kick your six."  
  
"Yeah sure. Sam, where were you in your childhood? Did I not teach you that lesson?"  
  
"You did. Right before you passed out in a pile of your own vomit, you taught us that one. Tell your men to drop their weapons and they won't get hurt."  
  
"Nice but that threat won't work."  
  
The four guys began inching their way towards me. I decided to kick some major butt. I had all of them on the ground and the only one I had left, was Joe. A bunch of MP's came in and arrested the men. I walked over to Sarah, who was kind of in a state of shock. I didn't know if it was because of Joe being there or because of me showing up.   
  
"Hey Sarah. you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. You okay, Sam?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
All of these other people walked over to us.  
  
"Samantha, this is Cmdr. Harm Rabb Jr. and our beautiful baby boy, Matthew."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Um, hey."  
  
"This is Lt. Harriet Sims, Lt. Bud Roberts, and Admiral AJ Chegwidden."  
  
"Hi everybody."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Guys, this is Samantha Mackenzie, my sister."  
  
A look of awe swept across the group.  
  
"You have a sister, Mac?"  
  
"Yeah. Samantha's a Fighter pilot and a Commander in the US Navy. I think she can tell you the rest."  
  
"Sarah is five years older than me. Uh, we pretty much seperated from each other after high school."  
  
"We can talk more tonight. would you like to come to a dinner party that I'm hosting, Commander?"  
  
"Sure, Admiral."  
  
"You can call me AJ. Everyone else does."  
  
"And you may call me Sam."  
  
"The dinner is at 2000. I'll have Mac call you with the directions."  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll be going."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes. I left and everyone went back to work. 


	2. The dinner party

I drove to my apartment which was about fifteen minutes from the JAG office. I finished unpacking some of the boxes. I had just moved back over the weekend and I had not realized how much junk I've collected until then. By the time I was done, my kitchen, bathroom, living room, and bedroom were all unpacked. All of my clothes were stored away and my two ph ones were hooked up in the living room/kitchen, and the bedroom. I had my cell phone charger hooked up on my bedside table in the bedroom and my cell was already charging. I was finished hooking everything up in the living room when the phone rung.   
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Sam, it's Mac."  
  
"Hi Mac. What's up?"  
  
"Would you like a ride to the Admiral's dinner party?"  
  
"No thanks. I can drive, but I need the address."  
  
"Okay. The address is,"  
  
Sarah told me the address.  
  
"It's at 1800. It's kind of formal yet informal." Sarah said.  
  
"Okay." I dully replied.  
  
"I'll see you later, Sammy. Love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sarah. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We hung up. It was already 1700. I went into my bedroom and looked in the closet for something appropriate to wear. I pulled out the only dress I had. It was a knee-length black dress that tied around my neck. I was going to wear a simple pair of black heels and a necklace that my real dad bought for me before he died. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got out, dried off, and got into my dress. I put on my makeup and did my hair. My eyeshadow was a pinkish/silver and my blush was a skin-tone. My hair was curled and layed on my shoulders. It was 1740. I got in my silver SUV and drove to the admiral's house. I parked my car, walked up to the door, and rung the doorbell. The door opened and Admiral Chegwidden was standing in front of me.   
  
"Come on in, Miss Mackenzie." Admiral said.  
  
I stepped inside.  
  
"May I take your jacket?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Samantha."  
  
AJ took my jacket and hung it in his closet. A woman in a gold gown walked up to me.  
  
"Let me introduce myself. I'm Francesca, the Admiral's daughter."  
  
"I'm Samantha Mackenzie."  
  
"Are you of any relation to Sarah Mackenzie?"  
  
"She's my older sister by five years."  
  
"Oh. I wondered why you two look so much alike. Excuse me for a moment."  
  
Francesca walked away and Sarah, Harm, and someone who looked an awful lot like Harm walked up to me.  
  
"I'd like you to meet my twin brother, Commander Jack Rabb. Jack, this is Commander Samantha Mackenzie, Sarah's younger sister by five years."  
  
"Hello Commander." I said.  
  
"Please, Call me Jack. Hello Commander."  
  
"Please, call me Samantha."  
  
Mac and Harm looked from Jack to me to Jack etc.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone."  
  
Sarah and Harm walked away.  
  
"So, Samantha, how long have you been in town?"  
  
"Just since the weekend. I was on the USS Ticonderoga but I'd been thinking about reserve status for awhile."  
  
"Ticonderoga?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"My father used to serve...."  
  
"Dinner is served!" We heard AJ say.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table. There was twelve people total. All of the people were with JAG except Jack, Meredith(AJ's fiance), and myself.  
  
"We have two new naval officers with us tonight who I hope will consider joining JAG. Commander Jack Rabb, and Commander Samantha Mackenzie. Jack, Samantha, why don't you tell everyone a little about yourselves. Samantha first."  
  
Everyone looked at me. If that doesn't put you on the spot, then I don't know what does.  
  
"Um, hi. I'm Commander Samantha Mackenzie but everyone just calls me Sam. I'm Sarah Mackenzie's younger sister. I'm a pilot in the Navy. I just got back from serving a tour on the USS Ticonderoga today."  
  
"Jack, your turn."  
  
His face turned a shade of red. Jack was as nervous as I was.  
  
"I'm Commander Jack Rabb. I'm Harm Rabb's brother. I'm also a pilot for the Navy but I'm currently on reserve status."  
  
"Thank you. Everyone, enjoy your meals."  
  
We ate. The dinner ended about an hour later.  
  
"Here's your jacket, Samantha."  
  
"Thank you, AJ."  
  
Jack walked up to me.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jack and I walked to my car.  
  
"So, Sam, maybe I could call you sometime."  
  
I got in my car, pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote the following.  
  
Samantha Mackenzie  
  
565-4062  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You might need this."  
  
I handed Jack the paper.  
  
"Um, so I'll call you later, Sam."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Goodnight Samantha."  
  
"Goodnight Jack."  
  
I kissed him. I got in my car and drove home. When I got there, I changed into a beater and Pajama shorts and finished hooking everything up. I was tired so I turned everything off and went to bed. 


	3. A Little Suspecting

Sometime during the night my phone rang.  
  
"Someone better be dead or dying."  
  
"Samantha, it's Jack."  
  
"Jack, it's 3:00 am. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm drunk."  
  
I knew I couldn't let him drive home drunk.  
  
"Alright. Where are you?"  
  
"The bar on the corner of 45th and Oak street."  
  
"I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere."  
  
I hung up, grabbed my keys, and drove to the bar. I saw Jack standing there.  
  
"Hello Sam!"  
  
"Come on, Jack. You're going home."  
  
"I live at 569 E. Vernon St. Apt 4B."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I got him into my car and drove to his apartment.  
  
"I live here?"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Wow. Nice place."  
  
I dragged him into his bedroom. Jack passed out as soon as I layed him down. I went out into his living room and sat on the couch. I guess after about ten minutes I fell asleep.  
  
----------  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of a toilet flushing.   
  
"Jack must have the hangover."  
  
I looked at my watch. Oh no! It's 11:30 am. Sarah was going to stop by my apartment at 11:00am! I wrote Jakc a note and put it on the sink in the bathroom. (he was in the shower)  
  
Jack,  
  
Hope you're feeling better! See you soon!  
  
Sam  
  
I left his apartment. Harm, Sarah, and Matthew were going to Jack's apartment. Mac saw me and said,  
  
"Sam, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just stopped by."  
  
I got in my car and drove home. As soon as I got home, I jumped in the shower. I hear my phone ringing, so I got out, got dressed and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sam, it's jack."  
  
"Hey Jack. Feelin' better?"  
  
"A little. Listen, thanks for last night. I don't get drunk. I don't even drink more than a beer usually, but thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Anyway, Sarah said you weren't there this morning."  
  
"Oh, it was awful. I fell asleep on your couch last night. When I was leaving this morning, my sister, your brother, and Matt were on their way in. I mad up a lie on how I just stopped by. Knowing Sarah, she saw right through me."  
  
"Sorry if I got you in any trouble with your sister."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"So, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go get some lunch."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, I'll pick you up at 1200 hr. and maybe we can go to the beach afterwords."  
  
"Yeah. I'll bring my suit."  
  
"See ya then, Sam. Bye."  
  
"Bye Jack."  
  
I hung up. I need to get changed because I was still in a towel. 


	4. The lunch date

I put on my blue bikini and put on my blue bikini and put a white tube top and jean shorts on over that. I pulled my still wet hair into a high ponytail. I went into the bathroom, grabbed a beach towel and some suntan lotion and put them in my beachbag. I threw my cell phone in the bag and sat it by the couch. I watched a little T.V. At noon, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Jack standiing there.  
  
"Hey Samantha. You ready to go?"  
  
"Hold on a second."  
  
I walked over to the couch, grabbed my bag and keys, and walked back to Jack.  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
We walked out and got in Jack's silver convertable. After about nine or ten minutes we got to this little diner a few miles from the beach.   
  
"What do you like on your pizza, Sam?"  
  
"Sausage."  
  
A waitress, no older than sixteen, walked over to our booth.  
  
"Can I help you guys?"   
  
"I'll have a lemonade and a small order of fries." I said.  
  
"I'll have a tea nd a large sausage pizza."  
  
The waitress left.  
  
"Large? Isn't that a bit much, Jack?"   
  
"I was hoping you would come over to my apartment and watch movies with me tonight?"  
  
"My apartment. I have more movies, I bet."  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the waitress came back with our food. I put a little ketchup and salt on my fries, while Jack put salt and cheese on the pizza.  
  
"Just don't overload it, Jack."  
  
"I won't. It's good like this. Try it."  
  
"Fine. Give me a bite."  
  
He put the piece of pizza close to my mouth and I bit a piece off.  
  
"This is good."  
  
"I told yo so."  
  
We finished up, walked outside, and got in Jack's car. We drove a couple of miles to the beach. We layed out the blanket and put the umbrella up. I got into my bikini and Jack got into his shorts. Jack stared at me while I was applying the suntan lotion.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, Sam?"  
  
"Could you help me out here?"  
  
I motioned to my and then the suntan lotion.   
  
"Sure."  
  
Jack sat down beside me and put some suntan lotion in his hand. He rubbed it on my back.  
  
"That feels really good."  
  
"I aim to please."  
  
"Another fifteen minutes until we can go swimming."  
  
We talked for a little while. I got up and started walking toward the water.  
  
"Are you coming or what Jack?"  
  
I dived into the water.  
  
"Oh, the water feels good, too."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming in."  
  
Jack ran to the water and jumped in.   
  
"Hey Sam! Where are you?"  
  
I popped up right in front of him.  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Oh, you are so going to pay for that."  
  
He pushed my head under water. Jack went beneath and got behind me. I pushed myself back above water.  
  
"Jack Rabb, you can't hide."  
  
From underwater, Jack started kissing up my back. When he got to my neck his kissed that and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Jack," I said softly enough that I wasn't shouting.  
  
"Ummmm?"  
  
"You keep doing that and I'm going to drown." 


End file.
